


嘉闻 | 钟意

by jdnxenel



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdnxenel/pseuds/jdnxenel
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	嘉闻 | 钟意

翟潇闻对自己今天的造型满意极了。

自己没人染那些过分亮眼的发色，只是规规矩矩的黑色，但是造型师给自己烫了小卷毛。

红黑色的舞台演出服服换上，这种等待出场的感觉是在创造营公演的时候想都不敢想的。

从头到脚都非常的完美。

翟潇闻看着镜子里的自己。

素颜的自己就足够优秀了，上了妆自然是锦上添花。

焉栩嘉也化好了妆，翟潇闻问了问旁边的赵让得知他正在待机室里休息。

后台的镜头全在化妆间了，待机室里都是没设置镜头的私密空间。

翟潇闻悄悄地推开门，看到了正在闭目养神的焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉为了这次演唱会的造型染了一头金发。

前几天浅金色的头发都是没做造型的散着，遮住了焉栩嘉的眼睛，每天翟潇闻都要掀起他的刘海，把整个脑门都露出来才肯好好看焉栩嘉几眼。

现在头发往两边梳了起来，露出了大半的光洁的额头，整个人终于是看起来精神了不少。

好不好看这个问题不需要翟潇闻多赘述，自己的男朋友不好看还有谁好看吗？

现在的待机室里只有焉栩嘉一个人。

翟潇闻走到焉栩嘉面前，晃了晃身子动了几下胳膊试图引起焉栩嘉的注意。

衣料摩擦发出的声音成功地让焉栩嘉睁开了眼。

“怎么了？”焉栩嘉开口。

翟潇闻又凑近了一点焉栩嘉：“好看吗？帅不帅？”

“……过来一点。”

焉栩嘉张开双臂，示意翟潇闻坐过来。

翟潇闻明白焉栩嘉的意思，再念着现在待机室里也只有他们两个人，翟潇闻便也不客气，轻车熟路地就跨坐在了焉栩嘉的双腿上。

两个人就这么面对面地坐着，焉栩嘉先是捏了捏翟潇闻的脸，然后手一路滑到领口，再移到腹部，最后停留在了侧腰的地方并抱住了翟潇闻。

焉栩嘉把头侧过来抵在翟潇闻的肩膀上，脸对着翟潇闻的下颚和脖颈，呼吸的气体全部喷洒在翟潇闻暴露在外的皮肤上。

翟潇闻有点痒，他很细微地动了一下脖子，随后自己的腰被轻轻捏了一下。

翟潇闻吓了一跳：“你干嘛？”

“……我好紧张。”焉栩嘉的声音含含糊糊的，“明明也不是第一次演唱会了。”

“那你就当是替我这个第一次办演唱会的人紧张吧~”翟潇闻的手搭在焉栩嘉的背上，安抚似的拍了拍，“我们的嘉嘉这么优秀，肯定会表现的很棒的。”

“你这个人怎么一点也不紧张啊。”焉栩嘉的口气带着点不开心。

翟潇闻眨了眨眼：“可能是因为兴奋超过了紧张吧。”

焉栩嘉不说话了，翟潇闻却没有消停地两只手戳着焉栩嘉：“你还没回答我呢，今天的我是不是特别帅？”

焉栩嘉抬起头，正好对着翟潇闻的锁骨和衣领。

目光慢慢上移，视线最终停留在翟潇闻那亮晶晶的嘴唇上。

“……好看。”焉栩嘉回答。

翟潇闻低下点头，跟焉栩嘉对视：“好看了你就这个反应？”

说罢翟潇闻对着焉栩嘉撅了一下嘴。

焉栩嘉闭上眼深呼吸了一口气，一只手从翟潇闻的腰上挪开，不轻不重地在他的屁股上拍了一下。

“别闹我。”

焉栩嘉这么说着。

“离登场还早。”翟潇闻的声音压低了一些。

“还有好多人没有上妆呢。”

手指隔着衣服时轻时重地在对方身上点火，配合着说出来的话，带着一种只有情人间才能意会的勾引。

两个人因为忙着赶各种行程，已经好久没做过了。

“翟潇闻，谨言慎行。”焉栩嘉勉强压下自己被翟潇闻勾起来的欲望，耐着性子跟翟潇闻警告着，“你等下是要上台表演的。”

“所以就一次嘛……”翟潇闻坐在焉栩嘉的腿上扭动了两下，幅度很小，只有焉栩嘉能感受到的那种，“我心里有数。”

“你难道很享受这种看得见却吃不着的感觉吗？”

两个人的脸上都打了底上了妆，上台前是不能做什么太激烈的运动或者是接吻这样太过明目张胆的动作了。

翟潇闻明显是有备而来的，见焉栩嘉没有反对自己的意思就直接从口袋里掏出一小瓶装的润滑液丢到两个人中间。

焉栩嘉拿了起来，表情有点复杂：“准备的这么周到？”

“本来是想留到今晚用的。”翟潇闻耸耸肩，说话说得也嘟嘟囔囔的。

焉栩嘉把小罐握在手里把玩，目光却跨过翟潇闻望向了不远处的房门。

“门锁了吗？”

“当然。”

还是自己熟悉的那种欠揍却又把自己吃得死死的语调。

早已熟悉对方一切的身体在这时候也是变得温顺的不行。

翟潇闻双手搭在焉栩嘉的肩膀上，两脚踩在地上，屁股微微抬起，方便焉栩嘉把自己的裤子拉下来。

纯黑色的裤子被拉下，挺翘白皙的臀瓣暴露在空气中。

已经抹上润滑液的手指顺着臀缝慢慢滑进深处，肩膀却被对方带着点娇嗔意味打了一下。

“别搞这些有的没的……”翟潇闻的声音从头顶上传来，“等下提起裤子就走了。”

听到这话的焉栩嘉没绷住，笑出了声，手上的动作也停了下来。

翟潇闻知道焉栩嘉想到了什么在笑什么，有点恼怒地摇了摇焉栩嘉的肩膀：“看清楚点焉栩嘉，现在是谁被扒了衣服。”

“还有，我现在这个半蹲的姿势真的腿好酸。”

正准备站直身子让焉栩嘉给自己扩张，对方的两只手指已经将穴口按的完全松软，比较轻松地就探了进去。

“唔……”翟潇闻发出了闷哼，腿再次一软，只能强迫自己保持着这个姿势感受着对方的两个手指在自己的身体里搅弄，“快点，慢死了你。”

“刚刚是谁说时间够的自己闹着要来的？”焉栩嘉用空着的那只手拍拍翟潇闻搭在自己肩膀上的手，“想快点你就自己来。”

翟潇闻嘴里哼哼唧唧的，手却乖乖地从肩膀上挪开，开始去解焉栩嘉的裤子。

翟潇闻不客气地拉下焉栩嘉的裤子拉链，手心按在上面隔着内裤揉了几下。

听到对方的闷哼，翟潇闻也跟着“哼”了一声，本就没心思在这个时候去扯身下人的裤子，只是摸索了几下后握住了还没完全硬起的性器。

先是粗略地上下抚弄了两下，后来干脆用食指和拇指摁住顶端开始最直接的刺激。

自己也已经适应了三指的扩张，见焉栩嘉那家伙也完全抬起了头，便重新撑着焉栩嘉站直了腿。

焉栩嘉看着翟潇闻的动作，抬头问他：“你自己来？”

翟潇闻一只手握着焉栩嘉，另一只手搭在焉栩嘉的肩膀上：“别闹，扶着我。”

焉栩嘉会意，两只手搭在了翟潇闻的腰上。

翟潇闻小碎步式地又往焉栩嘉那里靠近了一些，慢慢蹲下来的时候试探着去对上对方的顶端。

第一次的时候因为腿抖手也抖，性器贴着臀缝滑过却没有进去。

翟潇闻的腿抖得更加厉害了，他也没有多的手，只好用搭在焉栩嘉肩膀上的手掐了掐对方。

“帮我一下。”翟潇闻的声音很轻。

焉栩嘉虽然觉得现在翟潇闻这样被有一下没一下的挑弄折磨的样子出乎意料的可爱，但确实在目前的时间和地点来说都不是最适合两个人享受的。

他一手按住翟潇闻的腰，另一只手连带着翟潇闻的手指一起握住，进入了对方等待已久的穴道中。

进入了浅浅的一段，接下来就得让翟潇闻自己慢慢往下坐。

这次临时起意的性爱为了尽可能地收敛再收敛，两个人从扩张开始就没搞什么大动作。

焉栩嘉的手重新掀开翟潇闻的外套，隔着内搭扣住翟潇闻的腰，慢慢地往下按着。

翟潇闻被这种温吞的入侵感折磨地快要疯掉，但担心着隔墙有耳，又怕破坏了唇妆，只好咬着牙抿着唇不让呻吟从嘴里漏出。

翟潇闻的腿因为半蹲的动作酸的要命，即使已经训练了有段时间，这种情况下能保持住动作的心态怕自己还是没有修炼出来。

在即将完全吞下的时刻，焉栩嘉还没来得及用力，翟潇闻便先坚持不住地径直坐了下去。

“嗯……”

翟潇闻努力控制了，但这一下的刺激实在是不能完全听自己的话，说不叫出来就不叫出来。

因为刻意抑制的缘故，这声喘息远比以前两个人做爱的时候要多一份禁欲感。

翟潇闻完全坐在了焉栩嘉的腿上，自己翘起的性器抵在只脱了一部分的裤子的边缘上，因为几下不自觉的晃动还与那颇有些粗糙的裤边摩擦了好几下。

双腿终于获得了短暂的放松，翟潇闻的两只手也终于全部重回到焉栩嘉的双肩上。焉栩嘉一只手扶着对方，另一只手开始照顾起对方那被两人冷落已久的性器。

翟潇闻微张着嘴，带着隐忍意味的喘息随着身下的动作一点一点地加重。

嘴唇上的水光不知道有没有翟潇闻刚刚为了不发出声音而咬唇留下的痕迹，焉栩嘉只知道现在自己这看得到却吃不到的状况让他有些心烦。

身下顶弄的动作又重了一些，成功让翟潇闻再一次破功发出了或许是今晚最媚的一次喘息。

“唔……焉栩嘉……”

翟潇闻配合着焉栩嘉的动作上下动着，动作不敢太大，几乎大半的时间对方那家伙都深深地埋在里面。

这种厮磨根本没有办法压下两个人的情欲，在焉栩嘉的动作示意下翟潇闻也开始慢慢配合起对方的动作。

两个人的幅度越来越大，从一开始的露出一点点变成了半根抽出又立刻挺入的状态。

为了保持翟潇闻的身体的稳定，焉栩嘉只好双手扶住对方腰，还没高潮过的性器再一次被冷落在了一边。

但两个人已经缓缓沉浸在这次情欲之中了。

翟潇闻完全低下头闭上眼睛不看焉栩嘉动情的样子，但这个动作却也无限放大了身下的撞击声和平时根本注意不到的浅浅抽插声。

“你看到焉栩嘉了吗？”

外面传来了工作人员的声音。

翟潇闻的动作一僵，却正好迎上一次焉栩嘉的全根没入。

“……！”

翟潇闻在声音发出来之前用手捂住了自己的嘴。

“之前好像在这件房间里来着……”响起了另一个人的声音，随后门把手被转动了几下，因为之前上了锁而没有被打开，“现在房间被锁上了，应该都走了吧？”

翟潇闻一动也不敢动，他一手捂住嘴巴，睁大着眼睛看着焉栩嘉。

又响起了几声敲门声：“里面有人吗？”

翟潇闻不可能有回应，焉栩嘉更是如此。

焉栩嘉看着翟潇闻这一副真的有被吓到的样子，一边用自己的顶端在对方体内磨着那凸起的一点，一边揽住翟潇闻的脖子让他再低下些身子，自己凑到对方的耳边。

“之前是谁闹着要在这里做的，潇闻？”

话音落下，焉栩嘉还有心思对着翟潇闻发红地耳廓吹了口气。

不给也不指望翟潇闻给自己回应，焉栩嘉继续小幅度地操弄着坐在自己身上的爱人。

“没有人诶……那应该是去卫生间了吧？”工作人员自问自答，“这里已经被锁上了，还是先去找另外几个拍照吧。”

背对着房门的男生被顶弄的快感折磨地只能双手捂住嘴，生怕自己不自然的声音穿过紧闭的房门冲进外面人的耳朵里。

“快点，等下就是来找你的了。”焉栩嘉又等了一会儿，确定人已经走了之后凑在翟潇闻耳边说着。

“这怎么可能快的起来啊……”翟潇闻刚刚被吓得不轻，声音都染上了一点哭腔。

“屁股抬高一点。”焉栩嘉低声说着，加快了自己抽插的速度。

或许是因为心急，翟潇闻之后也没什么心思再控制自己的呻吟，只是尽可能的压低音量。

有几声呜咽被压得跟小猫的叫声似的，不知为何让焉栩嘉涌起一种强烈的罪恶感。

焉栩嘉的埋在翟潇闻身体里被充分照顾着，翟潇闻的也被焉栩嘉握在手里上下抚弄着。

翟潇闻感觉快要到了，手握成拳在焉栩嘉的背上轻轻捶了几下。

“等我一起。”

焉栩嘉的拇指按在了翟潇闻的顶端上。

速度又加快了一些。

“你，你别射在里面……”

焉栩嘉听到这话，抬头看了一眼脸颊泛红的翟潇闻。

粉底似乎有点打薄了。

“放心，我又不傻。”

焉栩嘉这么回答着。

焉栩嘉在感觉快到的时候抽了出来。

从旁边的小桌子上取了几张纸巾，两个人又并在一起撸动了两下，才同时射了出来。

焉栩嘉帮忙延长着快感，翟潇闻用纸巾擦拭着留在犯罪现场的痕迹。

焉栩嘉突然抬起头，额头撞到了翟潇闻的鼻尖。

“啊……焉栩嘉！”翟潇闻不敢乱揉，只好轻轻按了两下，因为也不是很痛。

两个人就这么一个低头一个抬头互相望着对方，翟潇闻的眼睛里还带着点刚刚做爱的时候被操出来的生理眼泪。

现在就连鼻头也是红红的了。

焉栩嘉的声音还带着染上情欲的沙哑：

“不能亲你是我此时此刻最大的损失。”

“……”

“……”

“晚上随便你亲，好不好？”

演唱会顶上的显示屏似乎清晰度还是差了那么一点点。

但今天的翟潇闻在各张照片里的样子，就给人一种水汪汪的感觉。

眼睛能掐出水的那种。

每个人能被扫到的镜头也是有限的，那个金发少年到底有没有在大家没注意的时候偷偷望着黑发少年脸颊上淌下的汗水呢？

不同的歌有着不同的站位，当站位排在一起的时候，两个心照不宣的男生有没有偷偷往对方那里挤一挤呢？

换衣服的时候有没有也多瞄上对方几眼呢？

因为舞台动作而视线相撞的爱人，眼里到底有多少别人看不懂的思绪呢？

结束后的搭个肩，掐个腰，甚至是约好的亲一口，亲好几口，大家又能看到几个呢？

他的眼睛里有他和星星，

他的眼睛里有星星和他。

“……翟潇闻。”

“嗯？”

“……我想要操一次穿着白衬衫的你。”

“……”

“好呀。”

“你也穿白衬衫好不好？”

“其实还有女装来着……”

“……别得寸进尺焉栩嘉。”

“……”

“咳，就这一次。”


End file.
